


我的弟弟❤我的陛下

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2019.2.11）严重警告：碧池旧剑！从小就被调教成了碧池的旧剑！！浪得没法看的碧池诱受旧剑！！！（重要的话说三遍）超级OOC预警！不喜的千万不要点！！！埃克特&凯父子x旧剑！主要是凯x旧剑！有极少量提及3P情节！大量❤喘出没！凯的性格有参考二世事件簿里出现的那个。凯第一人称视角注意。虽然时间上旧剑不是未成年了但是有提及埃克特调教少年旧剑所以还是选了未成年……





	我的弟弟❤我的陛下

01  
在这说大不大说小不小的不列颠，有着诸多占地为王的领主，其中之一就是我的老爹埃克特。  
他曾是尤瑟王的近臣，也因此获封了这块领地。  
虽然周围的人都说我是老爹唯一的继承人，让我学着懂事点……别开玩笑了，天天闷在房里学习那些繁文缛节，哪比得上和一群狐朋狗友出去喝酒打猎玩女人来的爽！也就是在练武场耍耍刀枪还能让我提起点兴趣。  
更何况，有“他”在，又还有哪个人顾得上看我。

亚瑟是我老爹收留的养子，明义上是我的贴身侍从，实际上算是我的义弟，自幼和我一起长大。  
他和我这个浪荡子可不一样，头脑聪明身手又好，还天生长了一副标准的金发碧眼王子样。不光周围的人无法从他身上移开目光，我老爹也疼他疼得不得了。  
因为老爹实在太喜欢他了，周围似乎都在盛传他其实是我老爹的私生子。  
也对，这个年代的贵族生几个私生子，再当做义子养在身边本来就不是什么稀罕事。  
不过很可惜，他的来头可比那还劲爆。  
只有我和老爹知道，其实他是尤瑟王的独子！如果不是那个奇妙的女魔术师梅林坚持要让亚瑟隐藏身份，他早就是不列颠众星拱月的王子了！  
我的那群狐朋狗友似乎都觉得我会讨厌这个过于优秀的弟弟，他们也真是瞎了眼。这家伙将来搞不好会成为不列颠之王啊，我哪有那个闲工夫去嫉妒他！  
而且……说实话，亚瑟真的很讨人喜欢。他在我面前一点架子也没有，小时候还总是亲昵地叫我“凯哥哥”，这么可爱的孩子，我疼他还来不及呢！  
不过最近，我总觉得亚瑟和我变得生疏了起来。  
……我也知道我天天出去鬼混，留在城里的时间很少啦。但是放在以前，只要我留在城里，他就一定会黏在我身边和我形影不离，毕竟他名义上还是我的侍从嘛。  
可是最近我经常见不到他的人……这倒不是说他在故意躲着我，事实上只要见到我他还是会立刻黏过来。  
而且每当我找不到他，我也往往不知道老爹去了哪里，问下人们他们也一问三不知。  
不过我也不是很在意他们都跑去了哪里，没人管着我我更自在。  
只是想到当初那个一口一个“凯哥哥”的小不点也长大了，说不定快要离开我家领地了，我心里那个唏嘘啊~

02  
后来我渐渐发现，亚瑟和老爹确实总是一起消失。  
而且往往在亚瑟在学习或比试中取得了什么优异的成绩后，他们便会一同不知跑去了哪里。  
这个老爹，难道是想奖赏亚瑟又怕我嫉妒才出此下策的？！我也想摸摸他的头夸他两句啊，这种机会说不定马上就没有了啊！  
“凯！你想什么呢！该你了！”  
一个损友喊着我，让我停止了神游。  
我低头一看，仆人们已经为我穿好了盔甲，备好了马。  
因为亚瑟名义上只是侍从，并不能参加正式的比武，我老爹就经常像今天这样在自家领地举办些小型比赛，好让亚瑟出出风头。  
唉，能看到意气风发的亚瑟固然是好，要是他不强制我也出场就更好了。  
我叹着气，牵着马走进场地，看到已经在自己的比试中获胜的亚瑟正坐在特地来观战的老爹身边。他看到我出场，还兴奋地招了招手。  
可是不知为何，我总觉得他的脸比平时红了不少，难道是比赛太兴奋了？  
我也挥了挥手作为回应，这才戴好头盔，把精神集中到比试上，并且顺利解决掉了对手。  
但当我想得意地炫耀一番，却发现亚瑟和老爹又不见了！  
这群混蛋！至少看完我的比赛再走啊！  
我愤愤不平地打算干脆去找个女人爽爽，发泄一下，却在老爹的坐席边捡到一件披风。不知为何，那件名贵的披风上还有一些新鲜的水渍。  
啊，这可是老爹最喜欢的披风。要是发现它被弄脏还随意丢在地上，他怕是要把仆人打上几十鞭子。  
唉，没办法，这里就由善解人意的本大爷我给他送回去吧。

我默默走在长廊上，越走越觉得不对劲。  
再前面一点就是老爹兼做办公室的书房了，可是平时总是挤满了人的这附近，现在竟然一个仆人都没有。  
那边的比武也已经到了尾声，就算是溜出去看热闹也该回来了啊？  
而当我走近，更是发现书房大门竟然是虚掩着的。  
这要是进了贼，可就不是仆人们吃一顿鞭子能了事的了！  
我胡思乱想着，正抬手打算象征性地敲敲门，却突然听到房内传出一阵悉悉索索的声音。  
哎？该不会真的进贼了吧？  
我吸了一口气，准备一把推开房门的同时大喝一声吓住小贼，这次又听到了一阵呻吟声。  
“嗯……啊❤”  
我的心顿时凉了半截。  
这种声音我很熟悉，每当我把那些女人干得欲仙欲死时，她们都是这么叫的。  
可是，为什么……  
为什么这个声音，像是亚瑟的……？  
我正理不清头绪，更多的声音已经从门缝里漏了出来。  
“啊……义父大人❤啊啊……”  
“呼呼，终于憋不住声音了吗，亚瑟？”  
真的是亚瑟和我老爹？！他们在干嘛啊？！  
我心里义愤填膺，身体却僵在原地动弹不得，而房内的两人完全没有察觉我的存在。  
“对、不起……义父大人……实在……太舒服了❤我忍不住……”  
“傻孩子，我早就把那些下人都遣开了，你不用这么忍耐的。本来就是为了奖励你才做的，要是让你憋出毛病来，岂不是本末倒置。”  
“不……不是的……我、我好喜欢忍耐着不发出声音时……后面咬紧义父大人的感觉❤”  
“亚瑟总是会因为这种事兴奋呢。刚才在会场时也是，我只是偷偷摸了摸你的屁股，结果你幻想着被大家发现我们在做的事，兴奋起来了不说，还不小心漏了出来。要不是我拿我心爱的披风给你挡住，你就真的要被大家看光了。最后我们连凯的比试都没看完，只能提前离开。”  
“呜……对不起……义父大人……”  
“我不是说了没关系吗？亚瑟是个优秀的孩子，今天也出色的取得了胜利。既然要奖励这么努力的亚瑟，当然要顺着你的心意来。”  
“义父大人……那……亚瑟、亚瑟还想要❤”  
又是一阵衣服摩擦的声音传来，紧随其后……  
“嗯啊……！义父大人……义父大人❤啊……好舒服❤那里……就是那里❤啊……！”  
我再也忍不住了，扒着门缝偷偷向房内看去。  
屋里，老爹正坐在平时用来小憩的躺椅上，一条裤子退至了膝盖下方。  
而亚瑟就背对他坐在他的腿上……不对，是胯间！亚瑟的裤子只剩一条裤腿勉强挂在脚踝，上衣则被我老爹高高撸起，露出了线条匀称，还称不上特别结实的胸膛。他的身前，一根大小适中的漂亮阴茎正精神十足地挺立着，点点闪光的蜜液不断从龟头涌出。  
此刻，老爹那两只粗糙的大手就停在他的胸口，用手指揉搓着亚瑟娇嫩的乳头。亚瑟被他刺激的一个劲儿的打颤，用力挺着后背，显得他胸前那两个凸起更加惹眼。  
“呼呼，亚瑟真喜欢被玩乳头。”老爹总是严肃的脸上，现在却是一脸的淫笑，“被我玩了这么久，亚瑟的乳头都比原来娇嫩肿胀了不少。总有一天，这里会变得像女孩子一样大，一样敏感的。”  
“呜……”不知是早已如此，还是被老爹这几句话挑逗的，亚瑟满脸潮红，眼神闪烁，但看起来反而因为害羞更加兴奋了，“如果……如果能舒服……亚瑟愿意被义父大人变成女孩子❤”  
“亚瑟，我的好亚瑟。”  
老爹明显被亚瑟的话挑起了兴致。他猛得一挺腰，把弓着后背的亚瑟拉近了些，也不管他惊叫连连，张嘴就在亚瑟白皙的肌肤上啃咬起来。  
“呀……！义父大人……不行……！啊啊❤要、要去了……！”  
话音未落，亚瑟那好看的性器里突然喷出一道白浊。他竟然被老爹这么玩了几下就高潮了！  
我感到自己浑身发颤，整个人像是被钉在了原地，只能眼睛一眨不眨地盯着房内纠缠在一起的两人。  
老爹似乎格外满意亚瑟这么简单就被自己玩到高潮，捏着他的脸让他转过头，和他热吻起来。他们的舌头带着口水尽情交缠在一起，我甚至能够听到啧啧的水声。  
亚瑟一脸的迷醉，享受得半闭上了眼，他高潮后没了力气的身子全靠老爹支撑，可却还在摇晃着后腰。老爹的另一只手也不闲着，握着亚瑟的性器就又玩了起来。  
也算是玩过不少女人的我一眼就能看出，亚瑟没有半点的不情愿，反而正因为老爹的把玩而满心欢喜。  
曾经与我形影不离的弟弟，究竟是从何时起变成了这个样子？明明我有一次特意带他出去玩女人，他还格外平静地在一边围观，让我以为他根本没这方面的兴趣！  
“对不起啊，亚瑟，义父上了年纪，只能做到这种程度了。”  
我正胡思乱想，老爹却已经把亚瑟撸得又射了一发。然后他让亚瑟趴在躺椅上，自己跪起，抓住了亚瑟纤细的后腰。  
难道……难道说……  
我早看出他们的下面一直连在一起，可是直到现在，我才意识到老爹准备做什么。  
上半身扒在躺椅扶手上的亚瑟正冲房门，他只要一抬头，就能看到我就在门外偷看。  
我心里有个声音似乎在催促我离开，可我就是拔不动步子，忍不住想看看自己的猜测是不是真的会变为现实。  
“啊……义父大人❤要来了吗？要给亚瑟‘奖赏’了吗？”  
“是的，是亚瑟最喜欢的环节了。”  
“啊啊❤快……请快‘奖赏’亚瑟❤亚瑟等不及了……！”  
亚瑟看来早已对老爹的玩弄了熟于心，竟急切地催促起来，白得耀眼的小腰晃得更厉害了。  
“心急的孩子，我这就给你。唉，你这孩子越来越不知足，怕是这把老骨头很快就满足不了你了。”  
说着，老爹就抓着亚瑟开始了抽送。  
他的动作不快，但每一下都毫无疑问撞在了亚瑟身体里最敏感的地方，因为老爹才刚开始动作没多久，亚瑟就忍不住娇声连连，甚至翻起了白眼。  
“来吧，亚瑟，好好品尝一下，这是今天的‘奖励’！”  
老爹的抽送持续了不长时间，便猛得顶了一下。  
“啊……！啊啊啊……！啊……啊哈❤……哈❤”  
亚瑟爽得上半身都变成了弓形，叫得比那些被我操的女人还要好听。  
可就在这时，那双水润的眼睛突然捕捉到了门外的我，闪烁了一下。  
糟了！  
虽然我不确定被老爹干得意识迷蒙的亚瑟是否能认出我，但这一瞬间的四目相接还是让我回过了神。  
我动用起全身的力气，控制自己不发出一点声音，逃也似的跑开了。

03  
那天晚上，我借口在比试中大获全胜喝多了，推掉了晚饭，把自己一个人关在了房里。  
我整个人都缩在被子里，把自己和外界的一切声音隔离开。  
不明白亚瑟为何变成这样的愤慨，不知老爹从什么时候开始对亚瑟出手的疑问，无法察觉亚瑟的变化的后悔……混乱的感情一一涌上心头，又逐一退去。  
最后剩下的，只有亚瑟。  
亚瑟悦耳的声音，亚瑟颤抖的腰身，亚瑟挺拔的胸膛，亚瑟漂亮的性器，亚瑟潮红的脸庞，亚瑟水润的双唇，亚瑟迷离的眼神，亚瑟旺盛的欲求……  
“啊……”  
我突然回神，呆呆地看着自己不知何时扯开的裤裆，还有满手的粘稠体液。  
我竟然想着亚瑟，不知不觉中撸了一发。  
可我甚至觉得这样都不够，我把老爹丢在会场的披风找来，看着那上面亚瑟留下的痕迹，这次全神贯注地又撸了一发。

从那天起，我的生活便渐渐改变了。  
起初为了发泄，我还特地伙同损友出去玩女人。可是抱着她们，我脑子里却满是在老爹怀里高潮的亚瑟，一来二去，我就没了兴致。  
我偷溜出去的次数肉眼可见的变少，旁人都以为我突然改邪归正，决定收敛性子老实做人了。  
殊不知，我只是对鬼混没了兴趣。那天我看到的亚瑟，可是比我抱过的任何一个女人都要色情。  
不过那天之后，亚瑟对我的态度倒是一如既往。看来当时他确实被老爹干得神志不清，压根就没发现门外有人。  
我也装作无事发生，尽可能平常地与他接触，可每当夜深人静，我独自回到房间，就会忍不住回想着那天看到的一切自慰起来，直到做累了后沉沉睡去。  
“亚瑟……”  
这天，我又回味着偷看到的那一幕自慰。  
我幻想着自己就在老爹的书房里，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着被老爹抱在怀里的亚瑟。亚瑟因为被我视奸反而更加兴奋，很快就叫起了我的名字。  
“凯……凯哥哥……”  
咦？为什么我听到了亚瑟呼唤我的声音，这不是我的幻想吗？  
我正感到疑惑，亚瑟却突然扑进了我怀里。  
“不要……不要再看了……”亚瑟在我怀里蹭来蹭去，一双水汪汪的大眼睛充满渴望地看着我，“凯的眼神太热切了……光是被凯这么看着，我都要射了❤”  
我禁不住吞了口唾沫，眼看着亚瑟光溜溜的身子就在我的怀里滑动，我的双手却不知该往哪放。  
“凯……”亚瑟见我没反应，竟直接环住了我的脖子，嘴唇都快贴在我的嘴上了，“快抱我❤”  
亚瑟的催促让我的理智彻底断了线，我一把抓住亚瑟的屁股，掰开臀瓣就把我的性器顶了进去。  
亚瑟欢叫一声，也紧紧回抱住了我，配合着我的动作摇荡起了后腰。  
我们像是发情的动物一样疯狂纠缠在一起。我毫无克制地顶撞着亚瑟的下体，让他嘴里吐出各种不成声的淫叫，最后把我的欲望全都送进了亚瑟的身体里……

“亚瑟……！”  
我猛得睁开双眼，从床上弹了起来。  
我大口喘着粗气，瞪大了眼四处寻找那个片刻前还在与我缠绵的人，却一无所获。  
“……是梦。”  
我叹了口气，又躺回了床上。  
是啊，就算亚瑟再怎么耽于情欲，他已经有了我老爹，又怎么会对我投怀送抱。  
可是梦里的触感如此真实，让我觉得我真的射进了他的身体。  
“……嗯？”  
我暗叫一声不好，又窜了起来，一把掀开了厚重的被子。  
果不其然，我看到自己股间已经湿成了一滩，不知道的怕是会以为我老大不小了还尿床。  
“呜哇……我还是头一次梦遗射了这么多……”  
想不出该怎么向明早来收拾床铺的仆人解释这一片狼藉，我忍不住抓起了头发。  
可就在这时，梦里亚瑟的样子又跳进了我的脑海，搞得我下体又是一阵紧绷。  
“啊哈哈……看来我是真的被他勾走了魂……”  
事到如今，我不得不承认了。  
我想抱亚瑟。

从那天起，我便不再回忆亚瑟被老爹抱的那一幕，而是幻想着我抱着亚瑟的感觉来自慰。

04  
“那么，我要出门了。”  
老爹一脸严肃地挨个看了看我和亚瑟，他的目光特别不舍地在亚瑟脸上停了许久。  
这个老色鬼。  
我在心里调侃着老爹，脸上却摆出忠厚老实的笑容。  
“你就放心吧，老爹。在你外出访问诸领主的这段时间，我会管好咱家的地盘的。”  
老爹斜了我一眼，像是在说“就凭你？”  
不过他接着又笑了，用力拍了拍我的肩：“你最近表现确实不错。看来总算是懂事了，不愧是我的儿子。领地……就交给你了。”  
我总觉得，他刚才想说的其实是“亚瑟就交给你了”。  
说真的，这个色鬼老爹竟然没带上亚瑟一起。想想两个人在避人耳目的马车里连接在一起，恐怕都不用动，光是马车的颠簸可能就会刺激的亚瑟射个没完……  
我赶快用力摇摇头赶走自己的幻想，堆出僵硬的笑脸目送老爹离开。

“凯，你脸有点红，该不会是生病了吧？”  
等老爹一行人彻底从我的视线中消失，我刚松了口气，站在身边的亚瑟就凑了上来。  
我刚努力藏进心底的妄想立刻又钻了出来，搞得我下体一阵火热。  
“我、我没事……”我不敢看亚瑟近在咫尺的脸，赶忙打着哈哈糊弄过去，“我想起来还有点事，过会儿见！”  
我丢下不明就里的亚瑟，一溜烟冲回房间，解开了裤裆。  
“该死，又涨得这么大了。”  
我竖起耳朵听了一下，确认外面没人，这才掏出那根肉棒撸了起来。  
“亚瑟……亚瑟……”  
啊，好想知道亚瑟的小穴插起来究竟是什么感觉……  
我越撸越起劲，眼看着就要射了，一阵不合时宜的敲门声突然响起，吓得我心脏都差点从嗓子眼里跳出来。  
“凯，你在吗？”  
亚瑟？！他怎么来了？！  
“凯，你真的没事吗？”  
呜，我的好弟弟，哥哥我很开心你这么担心我，可是你来的真的不是时候啊！  
“凯，我进来了？”  
天哪我这个笨蛋！我忘了锁门！  
我手忙脚乱地提起裤子，还没等扎紧腰带亚瑟就已经走了进来。  
“你果然在啊。既然在房里就回个话嘛。”  
亚瑟似乎有些不满地嘟起了嘴，他只有在我面前才会耍些这样的小性子，真是格外可爱。  
可我还没来得及回答什么，他的目光已经落在了我用手勉强提着的裤子上。  
“啊，”亚瑟的脸刷的红了，“对不起，我不知道你在处理……”  
“不不不，这不是你的错。”  
我慌忙摆手，结果忘记了还没扎紧的裤子。裤子稍微滑落了点，不光把我的屁股暴露在空气中不说，还挂在了我精神过头的性器上！  
被自己朝思暮想的对象看到这种场景，我连自杀的心都有了。  
我还在纠结，却听到咔哒一声轻响。我诧异地看着门口，发现亚瑟竟把房门锁上了。  
他一张脸涨得通红，扭捏着转过身来面对我，眼神却一个劲往我身下飘。  
“那、那个……”他不好意思得我都有点坐立不安了，只能屏住呼吸等着他的下文，“作为打、打扰了你的赔罪……我、我来帮你处理吧……”

05  
“你……你刚才说啥……？”  
“呜……不要让我再重复一遍了！”  
亚瑟仍旧羞红了脸，却不等我回答就凑了过来。  
“凯……”他抬手抚摸我宽厚的胸膛，突然用力把我推倒，让我一屁股坐在了床上，“让我帮你，好吗？”  
被他的气势压倒，我几乎是条件反射地点了点头。  
看到我终于同意，亚瑟突然开心地笑了起来。那明媚中带着几分色气的笑容让我的心跳都漏了一拍。  
亚瑟不再多说，他跪在我的面前，小心翼翼地扯开了我的裤裆，捧起那根随时都可能爆发的肉棒。  
“啊……”亚瑟的手微微颤抖，呼吸也变得急促，似乎是有点紧张，“果然，凯的好大啊……”  
我自然知道他是在与谁的比较，可他又是否意识到自己无意中说了什么不得了的话呢？  
下一秒，出乎我的预料，亚瑟竟然直接张开嘴，舔起了我的性器！  
“等……亚瑟？！你这是……”  
“没事的，凯……”亚瑟边舔边口齿不清地说，“我的技术很好的，你放心交给我就好。”  
真的假的啊？我刚才可是撸了半天，已经漏出不少前液了？！就连我出去玩的时候，让外面那些女人给我口，她们也经常百般不情愿啊？！  
但亚瑟看起来真的毫不在意，他甚至亲吻着我不停涌出前液的龟头，把那些苦涩的体液尽数收进嘴里，然后咽下。  
“嗯……呼嗯……”  
亚瑟很快就一脸享受地闭上了眼，脸上渐渐被一片绯红笼罩。他一边舔还一边靠鼻子深深吸气，后腰控制不住地微微颤动，简直像是被我那里的味道熏得意乱情迷了。  
我被这样的亚瑟彻底冲昏了头脑，只能面红耳赤地盯着他看。  
他把我的阴茎舔得水亮，还揉捏着我的阴囊，让我越来越想射。可我想看看亚瑟还能做到什么地步，始终忍耐着。  
亚瑟像是察觉了我的心思，睁开眼看了看我。他的眼底仿佛有水波在摇荡，发现和我对上了视线，他笑了起来，突然张开嘴把我的龟头吞了下去。我没忍住轻轻叫了一声，亚瑟却浑然不觉，试探了一下便开始让我的阴茎也进入他的口腔。  
他的技术真的很好，我的肉棒明显让他吞得很辛苦，可他不仅没有让牙齿碰到我，还不时用舌头刺激一下我的欲望。  
本来我还对老爹把他调教成这个样子颇为腹诽，可现在，我只想感谢老爹的手腕高明，竟把亚瑟变得这样擅于侍奉。  
在我胡思乱想时，亚瑟已经把一整根肉棒都吞进了嘴里。我的龟头顶进了他的喉管，让他有点喘不过气，喉咙深处阵阵紧缩，竟有点像后穴渴求我的感觉。  
我突然就察觉到不好，赶快叫了起来：“亚瑟！快吐出来！我差不多要射了！”  
可亚瑟却看看我，俏皮地眨了眨眼。  
没等我在心里说出“可爱”两字，他猛得一吸，登时让我控制不住，全都射进了他的嘴里。

“亚……亚瑟……！”  
直冲脑顶的快感让我一时有些失神，但我迅速找回自我，连裤子都顾不上提，赶快蹲在地上扶住了正轻轻咳嗽的亚瑟。  
“你这家伙……你没事吧！”  
我不知该心疼他还是夸奖他，看着他嘴边淌下几缕淡白体液，我赶快伸手给他擦去。  
“咳咳……”  
亚瑟咳了一阵子，才总算顺过了气，抬头看了看我。他的眼角还挂着几滴眼泪，脸色倒是并不糟糕。  
“凯……”他见我一脸担心，却反而莞尔一笑，“真不愧是凯，射了好多啊，我一口都没吞下去❤”  
我不知该如何回应，一时陷入沉默。见我没反应，亚瑟眼里的光彩突然黯淡下去，消沉了起来。  
“对不起……我、我是不是没让你舒服……”  
“不是不是，你别瞎想！”我赶快摇起脑袋，“倒、倒不如说……舒服过头了……我都不知道该怎么表达了……”  
这技术可比起外面那些出来卖的女人还要好，老爹到底是怎么调教的他？！  
“真的？太好了！”听到我的话，亚瑟转忧为喜，笑得格外灿烂，可是他脸上突然又浮起一层好看的红色，“要是……要是只有我这么舒服……就太失败了……”  
顺着他的目光，我才发现，亚瑟的股间不知什么时候也支起了一个小帐篷。  
“凯……我……”  
可我没让他继续说下去，因为我已经一把把他扑倒在厚实的地毯上，疯狂地亲吻起了那张娇嫩的嘴。  
亚瑟的嘴里还留着我射出的精液，酸涩又黏腻，可我却感觉这是我出生以来品尝过的最为美味的味道。我奋力活动起舌头，试图舔遍亚瑟嘴里的每一寸。  
被我激烈的攻势吓了一跳，亚瑟起初还在我身下挣扎了几下，可是他很快就不再反抗，而是伸出手抱住了我，爱抚着我又硬又短的头发，自己也递出舌头邀请起我来。  
“哈啊❤……凯……凯❤……嗯啾❤”  
“亚瑟……亚瑟……”  
我们在地毯上纠缠，磨蹭彼此的身体。我甚至试着把舌头伸进了亚瑟的喉咙，搞得他喘不过气。  
我突然起了一丝坏心，腾出一只手摩挲向亚瑟的股间。当我隔着裤子握住亚瑟饱满的性器时，我怀里的他忍不住惊得弹了一下，本能地扭动起身子。  
我没有让他逃走，就隔着裤子按压起了那里。亚瑟的阴茎还被包裹在裤子里，所以我只能用手掌揉搓、挤压，可就算这样，亚瑟也抵挡不住，立刻就缴械投降。我感到他隔着布料在我的手里射出一股温热，然后身子慢慢软了下来，连抱着我的力气仿佛都被我抽光了。  
等我放过他那张放荡的嘴，重新撑起身子，亚瑟已经满脸通红，只剩下瘫在地上大口喘息的力气了。  
他的嘴角还挂着淌下的口水，他却连抬手擦一下的余裕都没有。他的衣服在刚才的纠缠中变得凌乱不堪，胸口随着呼吸剧烈地上下起伏，连衣服缝隙间露出的白皙肌肤上都染上了几分粉嫩。股间虽然暂时平复了下去，却被体液染出了一片深色的水迹。  
“亚瑟，你还好吗？”  
我自知有点过火，担心地问。  
“嗯……凯……”亚瑟眼神还有些找不到焦点，颤抖着抬起手想要寻找我，于是我赶快回握住他，看着他脸上出现了一丝安心又淫靡的微笑，“接吻……好舒服❤凯的手……也好舒服❤”  
“比和我老爹做还舒服？”  
亚瑟根本没有意识到我在问什么，只是顺着我的诱导就回答：“比义父大人……还舒服❤”  
我心里油然升起一种满足感，亚瑟却抓着我的手，催促道：“凯……我们继续……好吗？”

06  
难道说我又在做梦吗？  
可是这真实的触感和温度，这近在咫尺的呼吸与声音，都在提醒我，我并不是在梦里。  
自己的梦竟然变为了现实，让我感到有些头晕目眩。  
亚瑟似乎也有些紧张，但当我把他抱起来，他没有任何反抗。  
我把亚瑟抱上床，连着吞了几口唾沫，只觉得满耳都是自己的心跳声。我只能看到亚瑟的嘴开开合合，却听不到他在说什么。  
可恶！振作一下啊，凯！你不是玩过很多女人，把她们干得神魂颠倒了吗！为什么现在却抖得跟个处男似的！  
我定了定神，尽可能让自己的双手不要颤抖，脱下了亚瑟的裤子。  
我爱抚着那双光洁白皙的长腿，曾经因为老爹的进入而挂满汗水的腿上，现在还没有留下任何印记。想到这里，我抬起一条腿，在亚瑟自己难以看到的大腿内侧用力一嘬，留下了一个红点。  
“呜……！”  
亚瑟难为情地把脸埋进了枕头里，却还忍不住露出半张脸偷看我的反应。  
这样子实在是可爱，于是我迫不及待地打开了他的两腿，手指顺着臀瓣间的缝隙探了进去。  
“……嗯？”  
可是我的手指并没有如预料的触到那张柔软的小嘴，反而碰到了什么硬邦邦的东西。  
我低头一看，顿时傻了眼，因为亚瑟的后穴里竟然塞着一个栓子一样的东西。  
不，我当然知道那是什么，我在这方面经验还是很丰富的，也不是没用过那些奇怪的道具。  
但是，为什么亚瑟会带着这东西？  
见我停下动作，亚瑟脸上突然出现了一种“搞砸了”的神情。说实话，在他脱离了小屁孩的年纪以后，我已经很少能见他露出这种表情了。  
“呃……亚瑟，这是……？”  
亚瑟被我一问，脸涨得更红了。  
他手脚并用地爬起来，背对着我，伸手摸了摸那个情趣道具。  
“义、义父大人为了能随时可以插进来，在要做的日子里都会让我带上这个……”  
从小身边只有我老爹这么一个亲密的大人，看来亚瑟根本不会怀疑他教给自己的一切，不管他说啥都会照单全收。  
那个臭老爹，当初估计就是这么把亚瑟骗上床的吧？  
可我转念一想，老爹早就定好了今天要离开领地，就算他们一大早起来温存，那也该做完了……那亚瑟为什么还要在“不做”的现在还带着这玩意儿？  
“凯……”亚瑟的声音拉回了我的注意，“你、你不喜欢吗……”  
这一看不要紧，我的眼珠子差点瞪出来。  
亚瑟竟然像狗一样趴在我面前，把白嫩的屁股对着我，自己掰开了自己的臀瓣。  
“凯……你可以直接进来的哦？”  
他这么颤抖着声音一说，我那话儿立刻就立了起来。  
我把一切疑惑和惊讶都抛到脑后，一把按住亚瑟的屁股就把那玩意儿拔了出来。  
“呜呀……！”  
亚瑟惊叫一声，整个身子都抽搐了一下，险些整个瘫在我的床上，不过他还是勉强撑住了。  
事到如今我也决定不再纠结，没多做思考，身体自己就动了起来。  
我干脆俯下身子，对着亚瑟那个已经打开一个小口的后穴伸出了舌头。  
“哎？！凯……凯？！你、你在干什么……？！”  
哦？老爹竟然没这么玩过吗？毕竟还是要保留义父的威严形象吗？  
我心里不由一阵窃喜，也不管亚瑟正惊慌地晃着屁股想从我嘴边逃走，更为灵活地活动起了舌头。  
不是我自夸，我的舌头可是很厉害的。长度上，我可以像刚才舌吻那样伸进对方的喉咙，灵活度上，我甚至能用舌头给樱桃梗打结。  
此刻我尽情地把舌头送进亚瑟的后穴，翻搅着他温热的内道。我的口水很快把亚瑟的私处变得像个女人一样湿漉漉的，还挑逗得他的后穴合不拢嘴。  
亚瑟一开始还有些慌乱，但很快就适应了这新奇的玩法，开始配合我摇晃后腰，嘴里的声音也越来越娇弱。  
“啊❤……凯……好棒❤啊啊……”  
他身体抖得越来越厉害，终于一个撑不住，后腰整个垮了下去，瘫在了床上。  
亚瑟的脸埋在我的枕头里，不停小声呻吟着，一双手连握紧身下的床单的力气都快没了。可他的屁股还被我抓在手里，高高翘起着，看起来真是色情极了。  
再这么玩下去，我看还没等我插进去他就要晕过去了，只好意犹未尽地暂时放过了他。  
我抬起身，舔了舔嘴，伸手在他已经满是汗水的后背上摸了几把，满足地感受着他在我手下颤抖。  
“亚瑟，我要进去了？”  
“啊❤……啊啊❤”  
亚瑟却只是发出各种意义不明的娇声，看来已经意乱神迷了。  
“别急啊，亚瑟，这才刚刚开始呢。”  
事到如今，亚瑟几乎失去了理智，而我才刚刚提起了兴头。  
我顾不上再关注亚瑟的感受，扶着我硬挺的性器就顶进了亚瑟的后穴。  
“嗯啊……！”  
亚瑟被我的突然袭击搞得惊叫一声，浑身抽搐了一下。  
“喂喂，怎么这就射了？”  
大概是我那话儿比起他习惯的老爹的尺寸要大了不少，我才刚插进去亚瑟就射了出来。  
“刚才是谁说，我可以直接插进去的？你这不是开始往外挤我了吗？”  
亚瑟的肉壁在射精后本能地缩紧，可这拒绝却让我更加兴奋，紧紧抓住他的腰就开始往深处顶。  
“啊……凯……凯……太、太大了……！慢一点……”  
“可是一次顶进去会比较爽，亚瑟不想尝试一下吗？”  
“哎……哎……？”  
亚瑟那敏锐的思考能力看来已经被性欲吞没了大半，听到我这么说，他竟一时不知如何是好。  
“亚瑟，你想怎样？”  
“呜……”亚瑟犹豫了一下，还是稍稍回过头看向了我，“想……想爽……”  
“好孩子。”  
我得意地一笑，再度突然发力，这次畅快地顶开了最难突破的部位，一口气撞进了亚瑟的中心。  
“呀啊啊啊……！啊……！……嗯啊❤”  
亚瑟惊呼一声，浑身上下都紧绷了起来，但那声音很快就变了调。  
“爽吗，亚瑟？”  
“啊……爽❤……好、好棒……凯❤快……快继续❤”  
“这就继续，”我抓住亚瑟的双手，在他略感疑惑的目光中笑着说，“你可要好好保持住意识，在我也爽到之前，可别昏过去了。”

07  
不等亚瑟回答，我猛得一顶腰，同时拽着他的双臂猛得用力，竟把他的上半身从床上提了起来。  
“啊啊啊……！”  
亚瑟的上半身不受控制地弯曲成一个危险的弧度，被我插着的屁股却还翘着，整个身体变成了一个翻转的3字。  
他似乎是受不了这么大的动作，还没完全勃起的性器随着身体晃个不停，又甩出一道白浊。  
我下半身保持抽送，回忆着偷看到的老爹的动作，一手揉捏起亚瑟的乳头，一手握着他的性器撸了起来。明明没了支撑，亚瑟却也没有倒下，全身都在我怀里一抽一抽地颤抖。  
“啊❤……那里……啊啊啊❤”  
“亚瑟的这里，好像真的大了些啊。”  
被老爹玩得稍稍肿了起来的乳头格外敏感，简直像是一个开关，一捏就会让他发出各种悦耳的叫声。  
“凯……喜欢亚瑟的这里吗……？比女人的还要喜欢……？”  
哎呀，说起来那次带着亚瑟去玩女人的时候，我好像故意在他面前又吸又咬。他那时没什么反应，我还以为他不感兴趣，原来一直都记着吗？  
仔细想想，那时他搞不好已经被老爹玩过了。  
“亚瑟，你还记得那次啊。”  
“嗯……因为被凯抱的女人……看起来好舒服……亚瑟、亚瑟也想那么舒服❤”  
果然那时老爹就已经出手了。  
当时我玩的太兴奋，没注意到亚瑟半途就自己离开了，现在想想……  
“亚瑟，难道你看着我玩女人有了感觉，自己躲起来处理了？”  
“呜……”  
亚瑟羞红了脸，不肯再多说一句。不过应对这种情况我也是经验丰富，我突然用手指同时抠弄亚瑟的铃口和乳头，同时开始大力抽送。  
“啊……！啊啊啊……！”  
“快回答我，亚瑟。”  
“做、做了……！想着被凯抱的感觉……我自己做了……！啊啊❤”  
“啊啊，亚瑟，你真是太可爱了！”  
我再也控制不住，一把把亚瑟抱进怀里，像是给孩子把尿一样抬起了亚瑟的双腿，用力顶撞起亚瑟的下体。  
“啊……！太快了……啊啊……！凯……凯哥哥……！”  
许久未曾听过的称呼突然冒出来，让我心头猛得涌起一团火焰。  
我扯着亚瑟的头发让他歪过头，疯狂地亲吻起他，同时以最大的力气顶向亚瑟的中心，猛得射了一发。  
“……！……！！！”  
亚瑟被我堵住了嘴，连惊呼都发不出来，被内射的刺激让他的手脚都在空中抽搐。他的性器直指天花板，慢了半拍，突然喷射出一道透明的液体。  
“……哎？”  
我也吓了一跳，都不由自主地退了出来。毕竟连操女人的时候，我都很少见到潮吹。  
亚瑟瘫在我怀里，看到自己喷出的东西，突然脸一直红到了脖子根。  
“不……怎么会……我、我漏出来了……？”  
他似乎是以为自己失禁了，脸色一阵红一阵白，眼瞅着就要哭出来了。  
“不是的，亚瑟。”我赶快安抚他，“这是潮吹。”  
“潮……吹？”  
满眼都是快要落下来的眼泪，亚瑟看起来像是变成了一个孩子，让人不由得想要好好疼爱他。  
“对，只有舒服到了极点时才会潮吹。”我把他抱紧了些，“亚瑟，被我干就这么爽吗？”  
亚瑟总算明白过来自己没有失禁，扭过身子往我怀里蹭了蹭。  
“嗯，”他格外老实地点了点头，“特别舒服，舒服得脑子都变得不对劲了。”  
“怎么个不对劲？”  
“还……还想要……”他摸索着找到我的性器，又摸了摸自己的肚子，“想被凯哥哥……射到这里都鼓起来❤”  
说起来，老爹好像是精力不够，每次射过一发就结束了。  
看来，老爹已经满足不了这家伙的欲求了。  
我满意地笑了，让亚瑟面对我跪好，把性器顶在了他那张不知满足的小嘴上。  
“哥哥这就射给你。”

08  
“啊呜……”  
亚瑟的私处刚一接触到热水，他便忍不住哼了一声。  
我抱着他不住打颤的身子站在浴池里，一时不知该如何是好。  
“没事吧，亚瑟？”  
“嗯，我没事……我们继续吧。”  
我这才重新抱紧他，小心翼翼地坐进宽敞的池子里。

虽然我早就不是处男了，可是和亚瑟的第一次交欢还是让我忍不住兴奋过头了。  
等我反应过来，亚瑟已经在我怀里失去了意识，可身子却还在欢爱的余韵里微微抽搐。  
当他醒来，更是因为被我干得腰身酥软，连站都站不起来。我只好命令仆人准备好洗澡水后遣散众人，抱着亚瑟来到浴室帮他清理我留在他身体里的杰作。  
“抱歉，亚瑟，我兴奋过头了……”  
一边替亚瑟清洗着身子，我一边惭愧地低下了头。  
“不是凯的错……”亚瑟红着脸摇了摇头，“是我……是我引诱了凯的……”  
我想了想，还是没忍住，问了出来：“你今天果然是有备而来？”  
亚瑟的脸更红了，干脆把半张脸都埋进水里，点了点头。  
“那天，你果然发现我在偷看了？”  
亚瑟又点点头，想了想，小声说道：“最近，每次和义父大人做完，我都觉得意犹未尽，自己处理又不够爽……”  
“所以你就想到我了？”  
“和你溜出去那次，那个女人在你怀里叫的好大声，看起来好舒服……”亚瑟不敢看我，越说声音越低，“发现你偷看我，我就一直在想，和你做是不是真的会……会欲仙欲死……”  
我总算明白了，但还是忍不住追问：“那……你觉得如何？”  
亚瑟突然抬起头，一双碧绿的眼睛忽闪着看了看我。  
看我是认真的，他迟疑了一下，还是回答：“比我想象的还要舒服太多……”  
不等我再说什么，他突然退远了些。  
“凯，知道我是这么放荡的人，你失望吗？”  
我长叹一口气，上前几步抓住亚瑟的胳膊。  
“说实话，你吓着我了。但是，”见亚瑟脸色不对，我赶快补充，“现在我满脑子都是你。恐怕，我以后都没办法抱别人了。”  
亚瑟眨巴眨巴眼，仿佛不太明白我的意思。我不由得挠了挠头，然后一把把他揽进了怀里。  
“亚瑟，我喜欢的就是你这样子。”  
这下亚瑟总算安心了。他也回抱住我，然后在我耳边小声说道：“凯，你那里又硬了。”  
可恶！果然暴露了！  
我也不管那么多了，伸手就探进水里，摸索着掰开了亚瑟的臀瓣。  
“让我再干一次？”  
“……就一次的话。”  
结果我还是忍不住在他里面射了三次。

09  
从那以后，每当亚瑟感觉自己欲壑难平，就会跑来找我。  
当然，之后我们都谨慎了很多，至少不能像第一次那样把亚瑟搞得三天起不来床。  
虽然我们尽可能小心行事，可还是没能瞒过那个色鬼老爹。但令人惊讶的是，他竟然并没因此生气。  
他自己似乎也觉得越来越无法满足亚瑟，反而心里有些过意不去。知道亚瑟并没随便勾搭别人，而是选了我做他的发泄对象，这死老头高兴还来不及。  
因为如果是我，他就可以堂而皇之地在我们亲热时加入进来了。  
我不得不承认，姜还是老的辣。除了精力没那么旺盛，老爹对亚瑟的身体可是一清二楚。  
……也对，毕竟是他一手开发出来的。  
当我在亚瑟身体里尽情抽插，他就用那双大手爱抚着亚瑟的身体，教给我亚瑟喜欢被玩弄的地方和方式。往往我还没顶得亚瑟高潮，他就先把亚瑟玩射了。  
等我彻底得到了他的真传，他更是干脆就在一边观赏起来。亚瑟每每因为被他热切的眼神盯着愈加兴奋，再被我稍一刺激，就变得只知道满嘴娇声着索求更多了。

可惜快乐的时间总是很短暂，转眼间亚瑟就拔出了那把选王之剑，成了不列颠之王。  
他念及旧恩，把我们父子都封为圆桌骑士，可以与他共商国是。  
亚瑟更是封我为王宫总管，替他打理周身的一切。  
“那么，今天的议事就到这里。”  
这么朗声宣告的亚瑟，已经是这个国家最伟大的存在了。尽管他的外表自拔出选王剑后就没再变过，但他的内里已经是个优秀的国王了。  
他站起身来，示意圆桌边的骑士们可以离开了。  
“凯卿，”我也打算直接离开，可是他突然叫住了我，“最近有些远道而来的宾客需要招待，我想听听你的意见，你跟我来一下。”  
听了这句话，我立刻来了精神。  
“是，陛下。”  
我恭敬地低下头，跟在大步流星的亚瑟身后，一路走向他的办公室。  
亚瑟是个不太喜欢被人服侍的人，所以附近没有一个仆人。  
我跟在他后面走进办公室，没等他多说一句话，就把房门反锁上了。  
“你还是那么机灵。”  
亚瑟也不回头，径自脱下厚重的披肩。他刚要解开上衣的扣子，我已经站在他身后，开始主动替他脱下衣服。  
“哼嗯……❤”  
我不老实的手顺着衣服的缝隙伸了进去，温柔地爱抚着他结实的腰腹。于是他立刻从鼻子里发出一声灼热的轻哼，整个靠进了我的怀里。  
“辛苦了，陛下。”  
我一件一件地给亚瑟脱掉衣服，双手不停在他身上乱摸，还轻轻啃咬他的耳廓和后颈。  
“凯，别逗弄我了。”亚瑟的呼吸开始变得粗重，还转过头来索取我的吻，“快点满足我。”  
“是，我的陛下。”  
我调侃着回答，在他嘴唇上啄了几下，但立刻就发展为火热的深吻。  
亚瑟干脆转过身，揽住了我的脖子，我也回应着抱住他的腰，一边继续吻他，一边揉捏着他的屁股，感受着他在我股间磨蹭了起来。  
一个深吻结束，我们俩下面都硬起来了。亚瑟已经有些站不稳，我便把他托起来，让他坐在那张宽敞的办公桌上。  
亚瑟稍微俯视着我，两手捧着我的脸，继续用吻挑逗着我的欲求。他的眼里已经没了刚才的威严，在我面前的，仍是当年那个主动露出媚态引诱我的少年。  
“凯，你长大了。”  
“你倒是没怎么变，”我坏笑着捏了一把他的性器，惹得他打了个激灵，“欲壑难平、没有耐性、淫乱不堪……还是我最喜欢的那个样子。”  
“你可是变了。”  
亚瑟似乎对我的评价有些不满，挑了挑眉，但紧接着就笑了。  
“这张脸，比以前沧桑了。”  
他在我的额上落下一个吻。  
“这胸口，比以前更值得依靠了。”  
他轻轻抚过我结实的胸膛。  
“这腰身，比以前更有力了。”  
他推了推我，满意地看到我毫无动摇。  
“这双手，比以前更灵活了。”  
他拉过我的手，放在了自己裸露的胸膛上。  
“还有这里……比以前更大了。”  
他抬起脚，顶在我股间的凸起上，轻轻挤压起来。  
“陛下，你要是再玩下去，我会忍不住让你明天起不来床的。”  
“有圣剑在，你就别痴心妄想了。”亚瑟刚说完，眼珠一转又说道，“但是，你要是能办得到，我就给你一个奖赏。”  
“请问陛下还能给我比这更好的奖赏吗？”  
我凑近了些，不老实的手开始摩挲亚瑟的私处，试探着打开那张小嘴。  
“啊❤”亚瑟娇弱地叫了一声，但还是摆着一副公事公办的样子对我说，“去你的领地视察……一个月如何？”  
一个月？！一个月里毫无顾忌地抱亚瑟？！还能和他玩这样那样？！  
“我来劲了，你做好觉悟吧，陛下。”  
亚瑟这次总算换上了满怀热意的神情，抱着我的脖子把我拉得更近。  
“现在是私人时间了，凯。”  
“好的，亚瑟。”

**Author's Note:**

> 在考虑搞一个圆桌全员x旧剑的系列……


End file.
